Descendants One Shots
by Kennedy11035
Summary: Descendants one shots about anyone, any couple, any OCs. I will take requests for one shots. Rated T just in case.
1. Trouble During Babystitting

**This prompt was from Bal-Breelice09121994. I hope this is what you were imagining. I do not own Milia, Bal-Breelice09121994 does but Becky is mine. If anyone else has prompts for me to do then please send them to me in a review or PM. Please review. Here you go.**

Trouble During Babysitting

When Ben found out that Mal had a younger sister on the Isle he quickly made it that the young girl would come to Auradon. But what made him do it so quickly was that Mal had told him that her sister Malia was three years old. All he could do was imagine how bad he would feel if he was in Auradon and his sister, Becky, who is also three, was stuck on the Isle of the Lost, alone. When Becky and Lia met each other for the first time they became best friends. To make it even batter was that Lia lived at Auradon Prep with Mal, so whenever Becky came with Ben to school the two hung out.

It was Saturday though and Becky didn't know what to do. Ben, Beast and Belle all had a meeting in a half an hour and that meant they were all going away. Becky played with toys in her room and the only thing to snap her out of that was hearing a knock at the castle door.

"Becky!" She heard someone yell. Becky got up and ran in that direction. Then she saw Lia.

"Lia!" Becky exclaimed.

"Becky!" Lia yelled. The two ran to each other and hugged in the way that little kids do. After, they were ready to go run of and play.

"Becky, Mommy, Ben, Mal, and I have to go to a meeting, Lumiere is in charge, okay?" Beast explained. Becky nodded.

"That's the same for you Lia," Mal said. Lia hugged Mal and the two ran of to play. The two played dolls and things like that but after an hour of that they soon got board. They knew that whatever was being talked about in that meeting had to be really important because it was taking forever. So, when Lumiere went to do a quick check on everything in the castle was okay, the girls came up with a plan to prank the faithful servant.

"With you magic you can move me to another place in the castle?" Becky asked.

"Yep, I can also move myself around." Lia answered. "When Lumiere comes back we won't be here we'll be somewhere else not by each other. If he finds one of us than I'll just transport you or me away again."

Becky agreed to do this because it sounded a lot more fun than what they were currently doing. Lia looked down the hall and saw Lumiere coming their way. "He's coming," Lia whispered. She quickly transported Becky away and then herself.

Lumiere got to the room and found neither of the three year olds he was babysitting and he knew they were both there a minute ago. "Princess Becky! Lia! Come out please!" He yelled. When nothing changed he looked all around the room, there was no sign of the toddlers. The Frenchman walked out to the hallway. "Girls where are you? Come out!" At the end of the hall he saw Lia. "Lia!" Lumiere exclaimed. He started running towards the young child but when he reached her, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Come back," he cried out.

He was checking one of the rooms when Becky appeared. "Princess Becky, I'm so glad I found you!" Lumiere said.

"Bye Lumiere," the royal waved, going away once again.

Lumiere continued his search and he ran into the kids many times. Soon he found himself in front of the meeting room as the other royals were coming out of the meeting. "Lumiere, you look so worn out, is everything okay?" Beast questioned his stressed friend.

"It's the girls, Sire, I can't find them. I think they're using magic. This alarmed all four of them.

"Mal, what magical abilities does Lia have?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"She can control fire," Mal told them.

"There is nothing of fire that has been used." Lumiere said.

"She can turn into a raven," Mal went on.

"I don't think there is any of that." Lumiere informed.

"The only other thing she can do is transport objects, people, and herself." Mal finished.

"That's the one," Lumiere answered.

"Let's find them then," Belle said. "Surely they will listen to us." The five adults split up to look for the children. Beast and Belle were mostly trying to find Becky, Ben and Mal were mostly trying to find Lia and Lumiere looked for both of them.

"Becky! Becky! Come out Princess!" Beast called.

"Lia! Where are you?" Mal shouted.

After about a half an hour later they were both found when the two gave up their little game. All sitting in the living room, the younger kids knew they were in trouble when they saw the older peoples faces. "Lia, you know that you aren't aloud to use your magic like this." Mal scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry Mal." Lia mumbled.

"And Becky, you know not to do something like this, you two had Lumiere and us worried sick." Beast lectured.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Becky apologized.

"We're not the ones you should be apologizing to, it Lumiere." Belle explained. "Go find him and tell him you two are sorry."

The young girls did just that finding Lumiere sitting in a different room. "We're sorry Lumiere." Becky apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you so worried." Lia continued.

"It's okay girls, I'm just glad you two are okay." Lumiere gave both of them a hug. The good thing for Lumiere was that the toddlers were safe and the good thing for the two friends is that Lumiere wasn't mad.

The End!


	2. A New Brother

**This is just a short one shot that wo**

 **ldnt leave me, so I wrote it. The OCs Rayner and Manny are mine and everyone else is Disney's. I won't use the OC Manny a lot, only when I need a child for Mal and Ben, other than Rayner, and I don't want to use anyone else's character. I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

Mal was exhausted. For the past fourteen hours she was in labor. She really wanted to sleep but she wanted to see her baby first. The baby was washed and dressed and was given back to Mal. Mal looked at her baby, it looked exactly like Ben, but with her green eyes.

"He's perfect," Mal said.

"He's perfect like his mother," Ben replied.

"I love you Ben," Mal told her husband.

"I love you too Mal, and I always will." Ben promised. "Also, I called my parents and told them they can come and bring Rayner to see the baby." Mal nodded, looking down at her baby and cooing at it.

It didn't take the rest of the royal family long to get to the hospital and find Mal, Ben and the baby. Before they arrived, the newborn had drifted of to sleep, Mal followed soon after.

"Hi;" Belle greeted when the three walked into the room.

"Hi, you've got to be quiet they're asleep." Ben whispered.

"Hi, Dad," Rayner said. Ben picked up the five year old.

"Hey, Buddy, how were you for Grandma and Grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Good," Rayner responded simply.

"Great," Ben walked over and sat in a chair with his son.

"Dad, you look really tired." Rayner told his father.

Ben smiled. "I'm fine right now. Thank you for telling me though." The four talked about different things till Mal and the baby woke up.

"Can I see the baby?" Rayner questioned.

"Sure," Mal answered. Ben sat Rayner next to Mal on the bed. "This is your baby brother." Rayner poked the baby lightly.

"You've got to be careful around him," Ben said to his older son. "He is very fragile."

"I'm sorry baby," Rayner apologized. The adults laughed at this.

"Does he have a name yet?" Adam inquired.

Mal and Ben looked at each other. "We decided on the name Manning, Manny for short." Mal informed. "We have yet to choose a middle name."

"May I hold him?" Belle inquired. Mal nodded and passed Manny over to Belle. Everyone took turns holding Manny, well the adults at least.

"I want to hold him." Rayner said. Mal helped Rayner hold Manny correctly. "Hi, I'm your big brother Rayner," the five year old introduced himself. "When you come home we can play hide and seek and go fish together and I can read you the books in the kids section of Grandma's library. Is that okay with you Manny?" Rayner asked his new brother. Manny let out a loud cry before Mal took him back.

"Oh, he's probably getting sleepy again." Mal guessed.

"I'm going to take his cry as a yes." Rayner replied. He started to curl up into his moms side, falling asleep himself.

"I think we should head home." Belle picked up Rayner,. "I'll be back later some time okay." Adam, Belle, and Rayner all left. Rayner hoped he saw his brother soon, because then they can start having fun together.


	3. Dragon 101

**I got this prompt back in September by Guest. It's been a long time since I've started this but I have finally finished it. I hope you like it Guest. Please read and review. Becky is my OC. This was its own story but I deleted it and added it to my one shot collection. I don't own Descendants.**

Since Cotillion it's been hard for Mal, not about being King Ben's girlfriend, that was over, but more turning into a dragon. Everyone in Auradon was shocked when they found out that Mal had the ability to turn into a dragon just like her mother, Maleficent. Mal turns into a dragon to protect someone or a group of people, and ever since her protective instincts have been going haywire. From Evie pricking her finger on a needle to Becky falling down, Mal wanted to turn into a dragon. She can't tell Ben, or any of her friends, they would worry all about it. She can't tell an adult, they would most likely worry too. She can't keep it to herself, that happened last time and she went back to the Isle. It seemed like Mal's answer was hidden in a haystack. Mal went on with this for a few days.

Mal was feeding the lizard of Maleficent, when she heard a knock at her door. **"Come** in," Mal said.

"Hi Mal." Becky greeted, tear stains on her face.

"Becky what's wrong?" Mal worried. Her eyes started to glow green and purple smoke began to form around Mal.

"Mal!" Becky clapped her hands. "Mal, I'm fine, I just was playing with Jay and Carlos and I got knocked over and I scraped my knee." The magic around Mal disappeared. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mal lied.

"Mal what's wrong and please don't lie to me?" repeated Becky.

"You're right I'm not fine, I've wanted to turn into a dragon about a million times since Cotillion for every small thing. I can't tell Ben or any of my friends or any adult because then it would only get worse." Mal ranted.

"You told me." Becky laughed.

"What?" Mal asked, confused.

"Which means two things," Becky goes on. "Either, you really needed to tell someone this and it just came out without you thinking, or I'm not your friend, which if that is true, then that's really sad because I see you as one of my friends. Anyways none of that matters because I'm going to help you." Mal, still very confused, quickly told the young princess that it would not be necessary. Becky, though, would not take no for an answer. "Mal, you said it yourself that you need help and I'm the only one that knows that you have this problem, so let me help you. Plus I like dragons. I asked Mommy and Daddy if I could have a pet dragon and all I got was a stuffed animal one."

Mal sighed. "You're right. I guess you can help, but you can't tell anybody about this."

"I promise." Becky promised. The next time that Becky was at Auradon Prep the two met in Mal's dorm room. "Okay Mal, your first lesson is how to calm down. Your going to sit here and close your eyes and just breathe in and out." Mal followed the instructions and ten minutes later Mal opened her eyes and looked over at Becky.

"I thought you were doing this with me?" Mal asked Becky, who was playing with toys.

"I am three years old I can't sit still and be quiet for long." Becky explained. "The teachers at school make us do this and it's not as long as you did it."

"Okay, what now?" Mal questioned.

"Nothing, the lesson is over." Becky answered.

"What?" Mal said. But Becky didn't reply, all she did was pick up her toys and leave the room. Becky told Mrs. Potts what happened with Jay and Carlos, and the next Tuesday that Becky went to school with Ben, Mrs. Potts insisted that Becky took three bandages with her, just in case. Becky didn't plan on playing with the boys though, she planed on helping Mal. Around one in the afternoon Becky came to Mal's dorm room with a one of the bandages on. When she got there and Mal saw her, Mal immediately started to worry. The glowing green eyes and purple smoke started to appear.

"Mal, you have to remember that you have to remain calm. If I come in hurt you have to breath and calm down before asking me what's wrong." Becky reminded.

"Yeah, okay." Mal said.

"And I'm fine." Becky assured before leaving. On Thursday Becky went beck to Auradon Prep. Again around one o'clock, Becky went to Mal's room to see her, with another bandage. This time only the teens eyes glowed green.

"You're doing better. Just remember to calm down." Becky told Mal.

"Bye, Becky," Mal waved as Becky left once again.

On the Tuesday Becky was playing with the boys and fell, scraping her knee. It really hurt but she lied to Jay and Carlos that she was fine. She was late for Mal's next lesson anyway. Arriving with the last bandage on her knee, Becky was actually crying and in pain this time. Mal, on the other hand, went through everything calm and collected. There was no sign of worry at all.

"Congratulations Mal, you have passed. You didn't want to turn into a dragon this time." Becky congratulated.

"You're right," Mal realized. "Thanks Becky for all your help."

"You're welcome," Becky said.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Mal inquired, wiping some tears from Becky's face.

"Yep, I'm fine," Becky responded. Mal and Becky walked out of the dorm room together. Mal came out happier than she ever has sines Cotillion, she finally has her protective and dragon instincts under control.


	4. Making a New Friend

**This wasn't suggested by anyone, it just came to me and I wrote it. I hope you all like it. The character of Malia is Bal-Breelice09121994s OC and the other characters are mine. I dont own Descendants, it's Disney's.**

Becky sat at a table in the colorful room. Her friends Eddie, Reagan, Patrick and Chase sat around her. It was Wednesday meaning they had school that day. Soon their teacher, Ms. Morgan, came to the front of the room.

"Class, today we have a new friend here to join us. This is Malia, from the Isle of the Lost." Ms. Morgan introduced. "She just came to Auradon on Monday, and I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome. Malia, why don't you go sit at table number three."

Malia started to make her way towards Becky and her friends who sat at table number three. Ms. Morgan went on to teach the students about something. Later when it was play time, Becky was playing outside with her friends. She saw Malia sitting on the bench by herself. Becky walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Becky." Becky said.

"Hi, I'm Malia, but I like to be called Lia." Malia replied.

"Do you like being at school?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, it's okay, but I'd rather be with my sister, Mal." Malia answered.

"I know what that feels like, sometimes, I wish I could be at home with Mommy and Daddy or at Auradon Prep with Ben. But I get to be with my friends, and it makes it all better." Becky explained.

"But I just got here, I don't have any friends." Malia pointed out.

"No, you have a friend." Becky said.

"Who's that?" Malia inquired.

"Me. We can be friends and my other friends can be your friends too. That way you won't be sad and by yourself." Becky told her.

"Really?" Malia asked.

"Yeah, there's Eddie, and Reagan, and Patrick, and Chase, and we can play all the time." Becky added. "And when I'm at Auradon Prep with Ben, we can play then too, because you'll be with Mal."

"Okay," Malia smiled. "We can be friends."

"Let's go play tag with the others." Becky suggested.

The group of six played tag for the rest of their time outside and remained friends for the rest of their lives.

The End.


	5. The Gift

**This was just a small one shot that I wrote after it popped into my head. The character of Marty is mine. He is Mals twin brother, I don't know if that will stay, I just wanted to create a villain kid and a sibling for Mal. Hope you all enjoy this and everything else is Disneys.**

The Gift

Mal was up one night late sitting in the bay window of her and Evie's dorm room. Evie was sound asleep, but something was keeping Mal awake. Out of the window Mal saw a bright star shining in the sky. She remembered what she was told one, that if you wish upon a star that your dreams come true. She made a wish before going to bed. After Cotillion, Mal was still making that one wish every night, but after six months, nothing ever happened. A year and four months later it was Mal's birthday coming up. The other core four members knew exactly what they wanted to get Mal, but they needed Ben's help.

Evie walked to Ben's office to talk to him about the gift. "Hi, Ben, can I talk to you about something?" Evie asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Ben said.

"Okay, well as you know it's Mal's birthday coming up, and the boys and I had come up with a gift for Mal, but it involves the Isle," Evie explained. "Do you think you can help us."

"Probably, what is it?" Ben questioned. Evie went on to tell Ben about their plan. On the day of Mal's birthday, Evie had made it that Mal would be late for first hour, which was Remedial Goodness.

Mal had woken up late and freaked out. She hurried to get ready and get to class. She slipped into her seat next to Evie, she never looked around her. What was strange though was that Fairy Godmother had said nothing to her about it.

"Let's begin today, class." Fairy Godmother said. "If you find someone's phone in the hallway, do you A. Take it for yourself, B. Turn it into a frog, C. Hold it for ransom, or D. Give it to an adult for help." Evie, Jay, and Carlos remained silent, while Mal had raised her hand to answer not noticing that no one else was raising their hand. "Yes, Martin," Fairy Godmother called.

"Please, call me Marty," a voice corrected. "And D. Give it to an adult for help."

"Oh, thank you for correcting me, and yes." Fairy Godmother thanked.

"Marty?" Mal thought. "Marty? Marty!" Mal jumped up before turning and seeing him. She ran to the back of the classroom where Marty was standing.

The two of them hugged. "Hi Mal,"

"I missed you so much!" Mal exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you Marty! How did you get here?"

"Your friends wanted to give you an amazing birthday gift, and they definitely granted my birthday wish." Marty explained.

Mal turned to her friends. "You were all in on this?" Mal inquired.

"Yeah," Evie answered.

"Come on, can we get back to the lesson?" Marty asked. Everyone laughed. The thing Mal had been wishing for had finally come true. She had her brother once again, and she was determined never to let him go again.


	6. Peacemaker Mal

**This one shot was suggested by Pinksakura271. Thank you for all the help as well. The OC Amy is hers, everything else was Disneys. If you have an idea I'll take it but it you might have to wait awhile for it to be written. I hope you all like this.**

Peacemaker Mal

Amy sat on her bed, in her and Lonnie's dorm room, reading a book. Mal came in through the open door, without knocking, wanting some much needed sister time.

"Hey, Amy," Mal greeted, sitting down on her sisters bed.

"Hi, Mal," Amy responded, not even looking up from her book.

"What're you reading?" Mal asked.

"Just another book from Belle's library." Amy answered. "Belle never read it, it's called 'The History of Pink' and before you ask I'm loving it."

"I'm hungry," Mal announced out of nowhere. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Mal sighed. "Why do I ask? You're reading, nothing can stop you, you'd forget to eat if I didn't remind you."

Amy finally looked up from her book and rolled her eyes at Mal. "I don't forget to eat, I just get distracted. But now that you mention it I am hungry." Amy marked the page she was on before joining Mal. With Mal was often busy with royal Lady of the Court duties, she lacked time for sisterly bonding, something almost always got in the way. This time it was Audrey, Prissy to Amy.

"What're you two doing?" Audrey questioned, suspicion in her voice.

"Why does it matter to you?" Amy fired back. Mal gave her sister a look to chill out.

"We we're just heading to the kitchen to get something to eat." Mal replied.

"Great!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Let's all go." Mal smiled and nodded in agreement, while Amy's eyes flashed red. Luckily Audrey didn't see, but Mal did and gave her sister another one of those looks, Amy covered it up with a sheepish smile.

In the kitchen the three were snacking on strawberries, pink frosted sugar cookies and chocolate cookies. Mal and Audrey talked about some royal events that were coming up. When Amy thought that she could jump in with her own opinion, she bit her lip at the last second, believing that she couldn't help Mal with that royal stuff like Audrey seemed to. Instead she just slowly nibbled at her cookie.

"Hey, Amy, are you there?" Mal waved her hands in front of Amy's face.

Amy jumped. "What's up Leader Girl?"

"I asked if you were done with your cookies or if I should put them away for lunch tomorrow." Mal repeated.

"No, it's okay, I'm still eating them." Amy mumbled.

Mal looked at the food on the plate. "You sure?" Mal inquired. "Because you've hardly even touched them." Mal wondered about her sisters behavior. "Cherry Blossoms, can we go talk in the hall?" Mal questioned. Amy nodded as they got up from their seats. "What's wrong with you, Amy?" Mal asked in concern once they were in the hall and out of earshot.

"It's nothing really," Mal looked at Amy with a raised eyebrow. "Okay fine, it's Prissy!" Mal looked from her sister to the kitchen door, and back at her sister. "We haven't had nice sister time together, then we do and she tags along! And to make it worse, she can help you handle all the royal stuff, I don't know where to begin with helping you distress!"

Mal was shocked. She had no idea that her twin sister had felt this way. "I'm sorry, Cherry Blossoms," Mal apologized. "I've missed our sister time a lot too. Audrey had invited herself along, I should have said no. And as for her understanding my headaches from all the Lady of the Court stuff, Audrey will never know how to calm me down like you do, Cherry Blossoms, having you, having my twin even near me calms me." Mal hugged Amy tightly. After a minute, Mal held her twin at arms length. "Amy, I know it's a lot to ask of you, but could you at least try and get along with Audrey?" Mal asked.

"I can try, but no promises." Amy replied.

"Thank you," Mal thanked.

The sisters went back into the kitchen where Audrey was waiting for them holding a pitcher of apple juice. "It's not fun to sit here alone, and I don't even have my phone to entertain myself." Audrey told them. Amy wanted to argue, but for Mal's sake, she didn't.

For awhile Mal was trying to make small talk with Audrey and Amy, but it wasn't working, and she was starting to lose patience. "Is there some reason why you two can't at least try to talk to each other?" Mal asked. The two looked at Mal not saying a thing.

"You and I just talked about this, Mal. Prissy hear treats us and our siblings like we're Isle leftovers. She full heartedly believes that we are just like our parents. Like I'd want to be like Maleficent, the thought is insane enough. We saved Auradon, decided to stay here, and she acts like she's been nice the entire time! Plus she tags herself along when we didn't even invite her! anywhere!" Amy yelled. Before Mal could reply though, Audrey spoke up.

"I know I've been mean in the past but after the coronation I did see that you all chose to be good. I guess I've still been a bit mean because you were, what I would say, mean to me." Audrey confessed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "If you think I've been mean to you, than our definitions of mean are polar opposites. I'm from the Isle where mean won't describe any of those villains, evil won't even scratch the surface." Amy said.

"I'm sorry for acting so discriminatory with you and the other Villa— I mean kids from the Isle. Blame it on my grammy. My parents though, always believed that you guys were not your parents. And I'm sorry for tagging along on your time with your sister. If it ever happens again, just tell me to go away." Audrey apologized.

Amy didn't want to forgive Audrey, she could hold a heavy grudge, yet Audrey did attempt to apologize. Finally Amy said. "Alright, you're on thin ice though, but, for Mal's sake, I'll be civil towards you."

Audrey smiled. "Thanks Amy, and I know it will be hard, so acquaintances for now."

"There you two go!" Mal exclaimed. "Thank you for at least trying."

"Anything for my big sister," Amy added, shaking Audrey's hand. And with that the trio then went back to eating their meal and drinking their juice.

The End.


	7. The New Girl

**This one shot was requested by LuckyMuddypaw, who asked for me to do a one shot with Carlos and a female OC. This is what I came up with. I hope you all like it. The OC Caroline is mine.**

The New Girl

Carlos thought that she was the most beautiful girl on the entire Isle of the Lost. He had had a crush on her for almost as long as he could remember. Caroline Frollo had won Carlos's heart long ago, but one day Carlos left the Isle. He missed Caroline greatly, even though Carlos had rarely talked to Caroline, he was too scared to, and she never knew that he loved her, but Carlos still missed her.

That all changed the day that Caroline came to Auradon. Carlos was never happier in his life. He had a few classes with her, and this time he wanted to be brave enough to ask her out. Three weeks later they were in the hallway after History of Auradon, Carlos and Caroline shared this class, they sat next to each other in fact, that Carlos was finally going to ask Caroline out.

"Hey, Caroline!" Carlos called out.

Caroline turned around. "Hi, Carlos, what's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question." Carlos said. "Do you…um…want to be…uh…" Caroline looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. "…partners for the project in class?" Carlos finished.

"Why, Carlos, why!" Carlos thought. "You were so close! Then you go and lose your nerve again."

"Sure, I guess," Caroline replied. "I'd like that."

"Great, hen, we'll meet in the courtyard after school to start working." Carlos told her.

"That's okay with me," Caroline smiled before saying goodbye and walking away. Carlos did a small happy dance in the middle of the hallway, he didn't care if people were watching, he was just too happy.

After school Carlos couldn't get to the courtyard any faster. When he and Caroline were both there, they found a table and started working.

"So, we have to do a presentation about the rebellion and following war between the heroes and villains." Carlos explained.

"Yeah, I think we should do an Infinity slides (A/N- equivalent to our Google slides) presentation, and start with what sparked the rebellion and then the rebellion and then the war, and then the aftermath." Caroline said.

"I think that's a great idea" Carlos agreed. For a few days they worked on their project, switching between meeting in the courtyard and meeting in the library. After a week and a half, they were almost done with there project, having to present in front of the class in two days.

"There, it's all done." Caroline announced. "Well, I guess we should go now, it was fun working with you, Carlos."

"I had fun too, ah, Caroline, would you like to…um…meet tomorrow to go over how we're going to present our project?" Carlos asked.

"Great going, De Vil, you messed up again." Carlos mentally scolded.

"Sure, the extra practice won't hurt. I'll meet you here tomorrow than." Caroline answered. They met the next day and went over there project. They were fully ready for Friday.

On Friday, they presented and after class they were in the hallway again.

"Good job on the presentation." Caroline said.

"You did good too, I think we'll get a good grade on it." Carlos responded. "Ah, hey, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Caroline was kind of shocked. She could tell a little that Carlos liked her, but she wasn't expecting that. "Yeah, I'd live that actually." Caroline replied.

"Thank you so much! You are so awesome." Carlos complemented. He then did his funny little happy dance again. She laughed at him, which made him smile. That day was the best day of his life, it was the day that he made Caroline Frollo laugh, it was the day he faced his fear. It was the day he finally asked the girl he had secretly loved for so long out on a date.


	8. A Mate's Defender

**This was suggested by Pinksakura271. The OC Rayner is mine. I hope you all enjoy this.**

A Mate's Defender

Watching Rayner in their dorm room was pretty relaxing. When suddenly, a usually chilled out Freddie Facilier came storming into the room.

"I never thought I'd see it, Ben is beating up Chad like there's no tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

Without a word from Mal, Evie sat on Mal's bed, already creating a distraction in her head. "Hey Rayner, do you want to play with the blocks?" Rayner looked up from the book Mal was reading him with a smile.

"Blocks!" Rayner squealed. Evie picked up the fourteen month old and moving to the floor, before smirking at the other teens. After, Freddie lead Mal to the cafeteria.

One at the cafeteria, Mal was in complete awe at what she say before her. Ben had Chad pinned to the floor and was punching him in the face repeatedly. Between punches, Ben growled at Chad. "How dare you? A petition?"

Chad was close to losing all consciousness, but he was still trying to fight back. With a bruised up face, black eye, and a bloody lip, Chad managed to grab Ben's wrists. "Ben, your a lost cause as king! Can't you see it? That evil fairy of yours will destroy Auradon!"

Mal and Freddie had finally gotten past her shock on the side lines. Together they shoved Ben off of Chad. "I'm the lost cause? You will never be king, you egocentric, spoiled—" Ben stopped when he felt Mal's hands on his face.

"Benny-boo, look at me," Mal gently instructed. Ben looked at his girlfriends face and the the anger started to fade from his eyes. Audrey came and took Chad to the nurses office while Freddie tried to get the crowd to disperse.

With everything calming down, Ben hugged Mal. Mal accepted the hug with a smile, but then…

"Benjamin Florian! Bad Benny-Boo, and I don't mean the wicked Isle kind either. You should be glad that Rayner didn't see this! How do think he would feel about his Da acting like that? And his Ma, having to yelling at him about it?" Ben looked up with sad beast eyes at her. "Okay, now I'm done yelling. What started this all?"

"Chad started a petition to get you sent back to the Isle." Ben explained. Mal raised her eyebrows. They all knew that Chad always disliked the VKs, even after Cotillion, but this was an all new low. Ben leaned Ina and kissed Mal's forehead. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Mal."

Mal was disappointed in Ben, but she saw his reasons. All he ever did was show how much he loved her and the people around him. "I forgive you Ben, but you know what the right thing to do is." Mal told him.

"Alright, I'll apologize once Chad is all bandaged up." Ben started to walk to his dorm room to freshen up.

Mal called after him. "Remember Benny-Boo, you're the best king Auradon has had, and you're the best king they can have!" Ben blew Mal a kiss before going to his dorm.

"So King Obvious is all good?" Freddie inquired. Mal playfully elbowed Freddie.

"You mean King Obviously Cute," Mal corrected. "And yeah, I don't think we have to worry about another incident happening again. Thanks for telling me about this."

"It was no problem," Freddie replied. "As much as I loved to see Ben totally destroy Chad, I don't think his kid would like his dad to be a murderer."

"Now that I can agree with you on." Mal laughed.

Later, Ben went to Chads dorm room to apologize, just as he had promised Mal. Chad opened the door after awhile and Ben felt the guilt from what he did. "Your not here to finish me off, are you? Chad questioned, literally shaking.

"No, I'm here to apologize," Ben answered. "I'm sorry for what had happened, I let my bad, beastly temper get the better of me. Will you forgive me?"

"I guess," Chad shrugged.

Ben nodded, okay with that answer. "Thank you, but if I ever here of you petitioning for Mal or any of those kids to be sent back to the Isle, you will regret it. Good night." Ben walked away feeling so much better, while Chad stood there in shock.

Ben had apologized, even if his heart didn't fully want to he did. Everything he did today in the cafeteria was for Mal. Everything Ben would do for the rest of his life was for Mal. No one would mess with his dragon, without her beast by her side.

The End.


	9. Right vs Wrong

**This is a short one shot that I wrote at the suggestion of Pianotbonemaster. I used her OCs Dena and Snowy. I used my OC Blake, and the referenced OCs Becky and Eddie are mine. Everything else is Disney's. I hope you all enjoy this.**

Dena and Blake had always been best friends, inseparable. That's beside the fact that they are twins, and have spent their lives together. They are some of the closets siblings Auradonians have ever seen. So no one, not even their parents, Becky and Eddie, could have seen the fight that ensued one day.

"You didn't take my side! Come on Dena, we always stick up for each other." Blake exclaimed as the two headed home from school.

Dena rolled her eyes at her brothers ridiculousness. "I didn't take your side because what you and Snowy did was wrong and you know it. You know I offered Snowy help studying, but she turned it down. You 'helped' her by doing that! When you do something wrong there are bad consequences." Dena said, tired of the conversation.

"It wasn't Isle of the Lost bad. Now I have a detention plus whatever Mom and Dad are going to throw my way." Blake sighed, annoyed. "You should have supported me." He mumbled.

"Do not give me that 'You should have supported me' excuse. You got what you deserve." Dena told him. "You helped Snowy cheat on a test! Why won't you listen to me? Don't you understand what you did was wrong?"

"I do understand, okay!" Blake shouted. "I did something for a friend, I did something wrong, but I expected my sister, my best friend to not tell Mrs. Bolden what had happened."

Dena stomped her foot on the cobblestone, stopping in her tracks, making Blake stop as well. "And I believed that my brother, my best friend was smart enough to not give answers to a test." Dena replied. "I did what was in best interest of the entire class, not just you Blake."

"Okay, alright, I understand, I'm sorry." Blake apologized, looking ashamed. "Can you forgive me? Help me face Mom and Dad?" Dena smiled and hugged her twin.

"Of course I forgive you, Blake, and Mom and Dad will hopefully lighten the punishment once you plead your case." They ended their hug and Dena laughed a little. "Can you promise never to do anything like this again?" Dena questioned.

"One hundred percent, I take full responsibility and thank you Dena. Absolutely I will take any punishment that comes my way and it will be over soon." Blake said, sounding nervous. "Best friends?"

"Always, no matter what we will always be siblings, but even more, we will always be best friend." The two fist bumped. No matter what happens Blake and Dena were still the the greatest of siblings, and the best of friends, nothing will ever change that.


	10. Standing Up for Mal

**This is a one shot I've been working on for quite some time now and have finally finished. This was suggested by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery and the mentioned character of Justin is Boris Yeltsins OC.**

Standing Up for Mal

Much had happened after Ben's coronation. Most shockingly was the daughter of Maleficent and the daughter of Aurora becoming friends. Currently, they were in Audrey's bedroom at her castle, painting.

"You should really use more color there, Mal." Audrey stated, pointing with her paintbrush.

Mal shook her head and then looked over at Audrey's work. She was very surprised. "Um…Audrey I agreed to paint portraits of each other, but I never thought that you'd showcase me in that." Mal said.

Audrey looked back at her painting. "What? I thought you'd appreciate it. You are wearing more purple than white." Audrey had painted Mal in a beautiful wedding dress, while Mal had painted Audrey in an Isle-inspired outfit, complete with dark blue jeans and a pink leather jacket."

"I think it's actually cute, I like that side braid, maybe I should do my hair like that sometime." Audrey told her.

"Your right. Now can you explain yours?" Mal asked.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "It's your wedding dress, duh. Your King Obviously Cute would go crazy seeing you in this dress." The two laugh at the joke. The dress was short, just past the knees, and strapless, it was also the same light purple that Mal's coronation dress was.

They continued to laugh and explain specific details about their paintings. Leah was downstairs, furious that the daughter of Maleficent was in her castle. The offspring of her nemesis was in her home, she never understood why Phillip allowed let alone encouraged that child in the castle. Leah believed the only reason why Mal should ever be in the castle is to be a servant and clean it. With supervision as well, to make sure nothing is stolen. Leah couldn't take much more and walked upstairs to he beloved granddaughters room. Leah knocked on the door and Mal opened it, the teens genuine smile fell being quickly replaced with a fake one.

Audrey didn't hear any talking so she turned around. Her eyes fell on her grandmother, a bit surprised. "Come in Grammy, I'm sorry, were we disturbing you?" Audrey asked with confusion.

Mal quickly closed the door after Leah entered the room. "No not at all Audrey dear, you could never disturb me." Leah said. Leah glared at Mal and Audrey put down her paintbrush before sighing sadly. Mal went and sat on the floor leaning against Audreys bed, quietly texting Jay about his date with Lonnie later that day. Leah stared at the painting of Audrey that Mal had done in disgust. She was completely oblivious to Audreys painting of Mal.

"This is hiddeous. An attempt to turn my dear Audrey into exactly what you are, a rotton, disgusting monstrosity!" Leah exclaimed. Mal looked up, so startled she almost dropped her phone.

Audrey tried to jump in. "Stop Grammy. The painting is cute, Mal is not an-" But Leah continued.

"Soon King Ben will freed from your trickery and he will happily go back to my Audrey and you and the other juvinile delinquints will go back to where you belong." Since Leah's rant had begun, Audrey had been inching towards Mal, but at that statement, it all became too much for her.

"How dare you say those things about Mal! Grandmother let me remind you that she saved all of our lives, turning against her own mother and everything she ever knew. And since then she and the others have done nothing but try to adjust fine here." Audrey argued. "I'm sorry I was mean to them when they first came from the Isle, but I'm trying to make up for it now, and I hope that they can all, eventually, consider me a friend."

Leah stood there, unable to say anything, but Audrey wasn't done. "And Ben is not under some curse or spell, he loves Mal and she loves him." Audrey points to the painting she did of Mal. "And I wouldn't ever go back to Ben, because I love Justin and never loved Ben in that way."

"Thats... tha...its... listen to yourself Audrey!" Leah exclaimed. "She has you under a spell as well."

"Grandmother you are the one whos under a spell, you are in denial, you are as evil as Maleficent is!" Audrey said that and Leah left the room, never feeling so insulted in her life.

Sighing, Audrey kneeled down next to Mal, who was spaced out from the argument she never thought she would witness. "Hey, are you okay Mal?" Audrey questioned in genuine concern. Mal faced her with a smirk. Audrey remembered what Ben had once told her about Mal. That she hides her true feelings behind a smirk and to be paciant and gentle, in time Mal will let you in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't have to do that Audrey." Mal answered.

"Yes I did," Audrey told her. "Grammy had no right to barge in here and say such things about you, none of them are true. But, what I said is true."

"What was that?" Mal inquired.

"That I hope we could eventually become friends." Audrey replied.

"Audrey, yes we are friends, you have more than enough proved it just now." Mal gave Audrey a light side hug, which the Princess had returned. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"No, thank you Mal, for forgiving me." Audrey thanked. At that the two went back to painting, happier than they were before.

"You really think Ben loves me?" Mal asked. She didn't look at Audrey, but instead her painting.

"Of course." Audrey replied. "I have no doubt about it."


	11. Matchmakers

**A long time ago Anonymousette gave me the suggestion for a one shot where Carlos and Jane break up, and Becky and Dude team up to get them back together. I have finally written it, so here it is. The OC Becky is mine and everything else is Disney's. I hope you all enjoy this.**

Matchmakers

Becky walked the hallways of the Auradon Prep dorms, having just left Mal and Evie's room. She walked past Janes dorm and saw through the door that Jane was laying on her bed, crying. This concerned the four year old, so she went to find one person she knew could cheer the teen up, her boyfriend, Carlos.

On her way to Carlos and Jay's dorm, Becky saw Dude running down the hallway in the opposite direction, so she stopped him. "Jane and Carlos broke up!" Dude exclaimed.

"What? Is that why Jane is crying?" Becky asked.

"I don't know, but Carlos is really upset about it." Dude answered.

"This isn't good. How could they break up? They love each other." Becky said.

"What do we do?" Dude questioned.

"We need to get them back together, but first, we need a plan." Becky told him. The princess and the dog went to the library to make a plan. "They need to go on a date, but where?" Becky wondered.

"How about the Enchanted Lake?" Dude suggested.

"That won't work, I can't leave Auradon Prep without someone, and no one can know about our plan." Becky said. "What about the courtyard?"

"That'll work." Dude replied. "Now for the best part, the food." The two went to the kitchen to get the food for Jane and Carlos's date, which they chose to be a picnic. They planned on sandwiches, some sort of fruit, and a dessert, because you always need a dessert. The only problem was that they didn't know how to make sandwiches, so instead they just put bread, peanut butter, and jelly in the basket, Jane and Carlos could make their own sandwiches.

Also in the basket went two bananas, a bag of cookies, two juice boxes, paper plates, napkins, and silverware. Everything seemed ready so the two set up a blanket in the courtyard and the basket.

"Now all we need is to get Jane and Carlos to the courtyard." Becky said. "I'll get Jane, you get Carlos."

"Got it!" Dude exclaimed. The two went their separate ways and were going to meet up later.

Becky knocked on the door to Jane's dorm, and Jane soon answered it. "Hey Becky, what's up?" Jane inquired.

"Do you want to play with me in the courtyard?" the princess asked.

Jane smiled. "Sure, I have nothing else going on." Becky smiled as well, she just hoped that everything was going good for Dude and Carlos.

Meanwhile, Dude walked into Jay and Carlos's room. "Dude, where have you been?" Carlos questioned.

"I want to go for a walk!" Dude blurted out.

"Okay," Carlos looked at his pet with a confused look.

"In the courtyard. Now." Dude added. Carlos didn't find anything wrong with this so he took Dude on a walk. The two arrived at the courtyard at the same time Becky and Jane got there. They all stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking at what was set up on the ground.

"Hi," Jane greeted. Carlos smiled, another tense minute passed.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault, you were right, you are always right, forgive me." Carlos ranted.

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry." Jane apologized.

"Can we get...back together?" Carlos asked. He missed being with Jane, and Jane felt the same way about him.

Jane smiled and nodded. "We have to thank you, Becky and Dude for-" she bagan. Carlos and Jane looked around for the two, but they were nowhere to be found. "We'll have to thank them later." The couple sat down on the blanket and looked inside the basket to see what food was provided by the toddler and the dog, which made them laugh.

Up in the hallway above Becky and Dude were watching the teen as they started their picnic date. "Good job, Dude." Becky said.

"You too, partner." Dude complemented.

Everything was right again, Jane and Carlos were back together. But now, Becky had to go, it was getting late, and it was finally time to go home.


	12. Staying Under the Sea

**Guest suggested that I write a one shot including Ariels daughter Melody, so I came up with this short one shot, sorry that it is short. The OC Eddie is mine and he's around the age of six in this. Everything else is Disney's. I hope you all enjoy this.**

Staying Under the Sea

Prince Eddie was excited, everyone knew that. He was going to Atlantica for a week to visit his family, especially his older sister, Melody. She had decided to live in the ocean with their grandfather, and Eddie rarely ever saw her.

His mom, Ariel, and him were going, his dad, Eric, had to stay behind for a royal meeting. So the mother and son turned into their merfolk selves. King Triton and Melody greeted them, and Eddie immediately swam to Melody.

"Hi Melody." Eddie said.

"Hey Little Fish, I've missed you." Melody hugged him.

"I've missed you too. When are you coming back?" Eddie asked. Melody opened her mouth but didn't say anything, looking to her mother for help.

"Ed, why don't we go and see your aunts, they'll love to see you." Ariel suggested, turning Eddie in the other direction.

"Okay." Eddie replied. Melody silently thanked her.

There was a lot to do in Atlantica when visiting, Eddie was busy all week, and to him it seemed as if Melody was avoiding him the entire week, and Eddie had enough of it. It was the last day of his visit, and he needed to talk to his sister.

"Melody, when are you coming home? I want to know." Eddie questioned.

Melody sighed, she knew this was coming. "Let's go for a swim." She said. Across the room Ariel smiled encouragingly.

The siblings swam to Melody's secret hideout at the edge of the kingdom. "Eddie, I'm going to answer your question, but I don't want you to be mad at me, okay." Melody explained. Eddie looked at her and nodded. "I'm not coming back, I'm staying here in Atlantica." Eddie felt hurt. He turned away from his sister.

"Little Fish," Melody began, reaching for him.

"Why don't you like being with me?" Eddie asked.

"No, I love being with you, it's just-" Melody stopped to think of how to continue. "You want me to be happy, right?" She saw Eddie nod his head. "Well, I'm not happy on land, I'm happy down here."

Eddie turned back around. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but you can come visit me, and I'll always be with you." Melody said. The two hugged each other. "Also, by staying down here I'm giving up my right to the throne, so you'll become the heir. One day you'll be King Little Fish."

"No, I'll be King Edward." Eddie corrected.

"You will be the best king Seaside will ever have." Melody told him.

The two started their swim back to the castle, continuing their conversation. Eddie knew that even with this major change in their lives, everything was going to work out for the better.


	13. A New Brother Part II

**This is another short one shot that I wrote. It's a sequel to my one shot A New Brother. This was a prompt by me. The OCs Rayner and Manny are both mine and everything else is Disney's. I hope you all enjoy this.**

A New Brother Part II

Everyone in the entire kingdom could tell that Rayner was excited, especially his grandparents. Rayner wouldn't stop telling everyone at the castle that today was the day that his mom and new brother, Manny, were coming home from the hospital. His dad had left after lunch to go get them. Rayner already had plans for him and his younger brother.

When Manny had come home with Mal and Ben, he was sleeping, since that's what little babies often do, Rayner was confused when his mom and dad told him that he had to be quiet so Manny could sleep.

"Why does he need to sleep?" The five year old asked his parents.

"Because, sweetheart, Manny is just a baby, and babies need to sleep so than they can do other things." Mal explained.

"Okay." Rayner replied.

After a few weeks it had became clear to Rayner that having a younger brother was not all he dreamed it would be. Manny could not play the games Rayner wanted to play, the infant also ripped some pages out of Rayner's favorite book, but Belle was able to fix it. The worst of all though was that Ben and Mal were very busy with Manny, and it made Rayner feel left out.

Evie had decided to come visit the family at the castle one day and saw a sad Rayner moping around.

"What's wrong Rayner? I've never seen you so upset before." Evie asked.

"Mom and Dad are always with Manny." Rayner answered. "They love him more than me."

Evie knew that Ben and Mak didn't mean for this to happen, but Rayner felt really alone. "Go get your jacket, I'm going to take you out for a little bit." Evie instructed.

Rayner ran to grab a jacket while Evie texted Mal. 'I'm taking Rayner out to the park. So you and Ben should just relax for a bit.'

Evie and Rayner went to the park and the child ran to the sandpit. Ben did not follow all the rules of raising the heir to the throne, like some other royals hoped he would. Ben would let Rayner run around and get dirty, so this is what Evie would let Rayner do as well.

Rayner sat playing in the sand and Evie sat on the edge of the box watching him. "Why do you think your parents love Manny more than you?" Evie questioned.

"They don't spend time with me anymore, it's all Manny." Rayner said.

"And what do you think of Manny?" Evie inquired.

"He's no fun." Rayner told her. "He can't do anything that I want to do." Evie nodded, continuing to watch Rayner play for a moment.

Evie walked closer to Rayner sitting in the sand herself. She lifted his chin up so he was looking at her. "Ray, I know that you're parents have been very busy with Manny around now, but I also know that they still love you with all their hearts. Manny just needs their attention more because he's a baby and can't do anything by himself, your mom and dad did the same thing when you were a baby." Evie explained. "And when Manny gets older you and him can do all the things you want to do."

"Pinky promise?" Rayner asked.

"Pinky promise." Evie repeated.

Rayner suddenly got up and gave the blue haired woman a hug. "Thanks Aunt Evie!"

"Anytime Ray," Evie said. "Now how about we play for a bit more before I take you home?"

Rayner went running with a smile on his face. Evie chased after him with her own smile. From now on everything with Rayner was going to be alright.


End file.
